


Respect and Responsibility

by SerialKillerQueen



Series: Difficult Girl(s) [8]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Billie doesn't hate Max anymore, Billy Hargrove Redemption, Developing Friendships, Gen, Genderbending, Genderswap, Siblings, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 21:57:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20628170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerialKillerQueen/pseuds/SerialKillerQueen
Summary: Billie gets adopted by a couple of kids.





	Respect and Responsibility

**Author's Note:**

> Reminder to check the mycast as the actor's chosen don't always have the same eye color as the canon characters! Josefine Frida Pettersen (Billie) and Jaeden Martell (Eleven) both have green eyes!  
Stranger Things and its characters do not belong to me. All rights go to their respective owners.

It was a couple of minutes past the time she was supposed to pick Max up from school when he actually climbed in her car, but Billie didn't comment on it.

Since she and the shithead had reached the point of 'I probably _would_ spit on you if you were on fire' she tried to not get on his case (or assume he was actively trying to annoy her) on the rare occasion he wasn't perfectly on time. (Which was difficult on a day like today, when Tammy Fucking Hallet was being Tammy Fucking Hallet, moron still hadn't realized why she was "holding her hostage" by making her sit with her and Steph. Who knew if she'd ever get there).

Of course right then one of the back doors open and _two other children decide they can climb in her car._

She's very on the verge of losing it (and she's really been controlling her temper as of late, shame) when she realizes that one of them is Luca (and the other one is Jane Hopper's son, she's pretty sure), and she's not willing to so much as level a glare at her, so she just kind of... sighs.

She is definitely going to give Max a piece of her mind later though for inviting kids into her car without telling her.

Or more accurately she _was_ going to do that until she looks over at him and sees him looking completely _baffled._

She'll (reluctantly) assume that he didn't plan this.

Luca chooses that moment to break the slightly awkward silence.

"You should drop Even off first, my parents will probably invite you in."

Well that sounds like a nightmare, personally. (But she thinks this is Luca's way of following up on giving her another chance post her apology, so she's pretty much resigned to being her bitch for a while, if that's what it takes to prove her remorse is genuine. No idea why the other kid tagged along though).

Glancing at Max again she thinks it might be one for him too. He looks horrified and she's suddenly amused. This really will be meeting the parents for dear Maxwell won't it?

"One of you will have to tell me where... Even, lives." (Seriously of all names).

She glances at him in the rearview mirror as she turns the Camaro on and immediately feels uncomfortably _seen._ There's something unsettling about those bright green eyes (funnily enough they're almost the same shade as her own).

"I can... show you how to get there."

Wow, kid's got literally the softest, most unassuming, voice she's ever heard, it makes his stare seem less intense when paired with it.

When she pulls up to his house (cabin) he mentions how "bitchin'" her dangling, spiked, golden, earring is and thanks her for driving him.

In short; he's alright.

She'll decide if Luca is _after_ she's forced to spend time with her parents.

**Author's Note:**

> I promised Luca and Even and I deliver! I'm quite happy with this one honestly, I've had a couple of fics that fought me and this one was nice and didn't do that! I hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> Check the mycast for faceclaim references!  
https://www.mycast.io/stories/p/mLM9vESd2bfJh7lY0s6o5g


End file.
